


One Step Ahead

by thewightknight



Series: Smuggler's Blues [3]
Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Face-Fucking, M/M, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sex drugs, Smuggler AU, force blocker
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-02
Updated: 2018-06-02
Packaged: 2019-05-17 03:31:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 872
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14824439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thewightknight/pseuds/thewightknight
Summary: Kylo may think the morning will bring his release but Hux's revenge isn't complete yet.





	One Step Ahead

**Author's Note:**

> These two are at it again. Trigger warnings in end notes.

Hux managed to get several hours of surprisingly restful slumber with Ren lying next to him, waking of his own accord when his timed lights bathed the room in a dim glow. When he opened his eyes he found Ren had rolled over on his side, facing him, favoring him with a combination of glare and pout.

"Sleep well?" he asked, smirking.

"Get this damned collar off of me," Ren growled.

"I see the drug is beginning to wear off. Shame, that."

"Hux!"

"What did I say last night?"

"You said you'd take the collar off this morning."

"I said I'd let you try to convince me to take it off. You're not being very convincing."

"How exactly am I supposed to do that?"

"Not by talking."

"You want me to eat your ass again?"

"Well, if you enjoyed the experience that much, go ahead, but there are other things you can do with that mouth." Shifting over onto his back, Hux pushed the sheet down, baring himself. He hadn't made it an order and from the look of him, Ren was considering refusing. "Of course, if you'd prefer to keep your new jewelry...?" He trailed off, smirking at Ren's frustrated growl.

"You're just doing this because ...."

"Because you forced your cock down my throat without so much as a by your leave and were planning on shoving it up my ass next after I clearly expressed my disinterest? Why, yes, Ren, I am. Now, if you don't mind, I do have a busy day ahead of me, so if you'd hurry things along, I'd appreciate it."

For a moment, he thought Ren might actually walk out with the collar still in place, and wouldn't that be amusing? But instead, he settled himself between Hux's legs with a growl.

"No teeth now," he cautioned as Ren gave a first tentative pass with his tongue. Ren's mouth did have its uses, he had to admit, as he explored the slit of Hux’s cock with his tongue. At the sight of those lips mouthing at his tip, he wished again that he’d thought to record this. Ren proved as adept as sucking cock as he had at kissing ass, but he seemed set on showing off and when he made no move to get down to business Hux decided to move him along.

"Fair is fair, after all," he said as he buried his hands in Ren's hair, forcing Ren's head down. Ren gagged but his throat opened up, taking every inch of Hux's cock. Hux held it there, savoring the vibrations as Ren whimpered around him. 

"That's right. Open up for me." He couldn't help but throw Ren's words back at him. As much as he hated the words that came out of it, Ren's mouth did have its uses, he had to admit. He'd have taken longer, but he hadn't been lying about the day ahead of him. Ren tried to take some control back but a sharp tug on his hair brought him back in line, making him do all the work, but only at Hux's direction. Each time he pulled Ren down he held him there longer. He could feel the sheets shift beneath him as Ren's hands clenched at them, increasingly desperate to breathe. Every time Hux pulled him back he sucked in gulping lungfuls, the inrushing air a sharp contrast to the heat of his mouth.

"I'm not going to give you the choice you gave me, Ren. When I come you're going to swallow every single drop. Do you understand?" Before Ren could answer Hux shoved him back down again, thrusting up into him for the first time. Holding him in place, Hux fucked his face with a vengeance. The choking sounds Ren made when Hux spilled into his mouth were sweeter than any music Hux had ever heard. He finished with one last thrust, burying himself in Ren's mouth, riding waves of pleasure in time with the convulsions of Ren's throat.  

He collapsed back against his pillows when Ren finished, shoving him off and to the side, trying to collect himself before speaking. Ren didn't even wait a full minute before starting to complain again.

"Are we done here?"

"We are."

"The collar? Hux?" he practically whined.

Did he feel like moving? No, he decided. Might as well deliver the final insult.

"Take it off yourself."

"You said it was booby trapped."

"I lied."

Incredulous, Kylo's hands crept up to the collar, hovering over the latch. When he flicked it open and it fell away without any side effects, he swore, crumpling it between his hands and throwing the remains across the room. No matter. There were more where that came from.

"You lying bastard." 

"Right on both accounts. Now get dressed and get out."

Enough of the drug still remained in his system that Ren obeyed, but his glare spoke of retribution to come.

Let him try.

Nothing happened again. Not right away. Hux hadn't expected it to. Ren would wait until he thought Hux's guard had dropped and then try to ambush him again. The precautions Hux took weren't time sensitive, though. Ren could wait as long as he wanted. He'd still be ready.

**Author's Note:**

> Hux makes Kylo give him a blowjob to "convince" him to take off the force suppressor collar, and when Kylo doesn't get down to business Hux face fucks him, cutting off his air.
> 
> Thanks for reading! If you want to say hi, [check out my profile](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thewightknight/profile) for where I’m currently hanging out on this here internet thing.


End file.
